cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Manchas
|minions = Orphans, Canis and Lupis|enemies = Luther, Prince John, Bud and Lou, Becky, Reggie, Goons, Blackeye, Blackeye pea, Clawidus, Henry and Sam (formerly), Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Dr. Frederick and his, Shadow Animals, Copy Cat, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves, Butch|likes = Freedom, magic, respect, his friends, tacos, playing pool, music, dancing, weddings, hanging out with his friends|dislikes = Luther, his parents' death, rudeness, disrespect, embarrassment, Prince John, kidnappings|powers = Physical Strength Powerful magic Flight|possessions = Jaguar Staff|weapons = Claws and Fists|fate = Continues to protect his kingdom and lives happily with his pets wolves and his friends|alias = Manchas|inspiration = Mr. Manchas from Zootopia}}King Manchas Jr. of the Animal Kingdom '''(better known as '''the Panther King) is the deuteragonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's the son of the former monarchs, King and Queen Manchas and the owner of Canis and Lupis. Background Prince Manchas was born to the mighty King and Queen Manchas, shortly after their marriage. On that day, Manchas was crowned the prince and heir of the Animal Kingdom. On the day of the birth, Manchas was given two pet hybrid wolves who will serve as the young prince's sidekicks and companions when his parents may die someday. At the age of 16, Manchas was about the age to rule the Animal Kingdom. However, preparing to rule a kingdom proved to be a challenge for the young prince. His father wanted Manchas to become a perfect king. The King's stubbornness and ways of teaching Manchas, stressed him and nearly encouraged to reject the life of living as a king, seeing it as a burden to his freedom. Despite his father's strictness, Queen Manchas managed to reconsider Manchas' choice of leaving the Animal Kingdom. Just then, Manchas' faith and hope was restored and ready to be crowned the king of the Animal Kingdom, the next day. The coronation began peacefully but it ended disastrous when Evil King Matthew showed in the Animal Castle as an uninvited guest. Deeply offended by the King's insult and saying that "his kind" are allowed, the Evil King decided to blow off steam by blasting the inhabitants of the Animal Kingdom with his staff's sickly magic. Prince Manchas managed to get the citizens to safety but his parents failed to escape the Evil King's wrath and was painfully vaporized by him. Saddened and angered with his parents' death, Manchas charged up his staff and banished the Evil King back to his castle by blasting him back to his castle for his murder and attempted usurpation. The untimely demise of his parents convinced Manchas to sacrifice his freedom to protect his people from anyone who threatens to take the crown away. Personality Prince Manchas is a young but strong jaguar with an autism disorder. He's basically an animal version of King Matthew when he was going from a prince to a king. Before becoming the king of the Animal Kingdom, Manchas showed kindness and respect for his kingdom, family, friends and subjects. He wished to rule the Animal Kingdom with peace and care. As a teenager, Manchas wanted to live a life of freedom, but seeing how he had to become a king, at a very young age, he had to give up his dream, to protect his freedom. Manchas knew when to let loose and have fun. Manchas' kindness and caring for helpless one, gave the Panther King, a brave and daring demeanor. He risked his life to protect Christian and a band of orphans who were being attacked by a thief. Manchas' heroic actions encouraged the orphans to protect and help Manchas with whatever, he has to face in the Animal Castle as a king. Just like, Xavier, Manchas doesn't depend on his guards, Matthew or the members of the Wooten Gang to protect him when he or his kingdom is in danger. He knows how strong and powerful, he is. In the episodes, Manchas and Xavier will have to rescue Matthew when the Bat King has him kidnapped and taken away from the nearby kingdom. Physical appearance Prince Manchas is a slender and muscular black jaguar who is 19 years old. He wears a green shirt and cape and red shorts. While playing a sport or going on an adventure, he takes off his cape. When he's sleeping, he wears green long johns with a matching night cap. Appearances Robin Hood Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius is the first movie that Prince Manchas appears in. He serves as a major character along with Xavier and the others. He's eager to help Robin Hood and Matthew save Nottingham from Prince John. Manchas is one of the characters who are incarcerated and planned to be executed by Prince John, right after the archery competition. At the end of the movie, Prince Manchas was seen at Robin Hood and Maid Marian's wedding. Before the married couple left to go on their honeymoon, Prince Manchas said goodbye to them and wishes the newlyweds luck as they travel to Paris. The Black Lion In the cartoon series, Prince Manchas will be begin to fight for his kingdom when rivals challenge and want to seize control of his kingdom only for the power and wealth. As mentioned before, Manchas will have to rescue Matthew when he's kidnapped by Luther and his Goons. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Jaguars Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Cats Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Orphans Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Deuteragonists Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:European characters Category:French characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Athletes Category:Warriors Category:Wizards Category:Characters who fly Category:Archers Category:Swordsmen Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings Category:Magic Users